Destinies Linked
by xBowiex
Summary: Zelda was living an ordinary life with her cousin, one evening everything for her changed. How will her life play out for her? What will happen? Read to find out! I don't want to spoil anything ;).


**This is my first story that I have come up with I hope you guys like it :).**

**P.S. I do not own Zelda, would be cool if I did, but I do not.**

**P.P.S. Updates will come in a weekly interval since I have school, so like every weekend :D please review!**

The day was just like one of your average days; it was a Thursday. It had all started that particular evening after dinner had been finished and cleaned up. I was over at my cousin, Taylor's house to spend the weekend with her since neither of us had school on Friday and we had planned to have one of those small parties where only your closest friends are invited.

Her house is one of those houses that are in the woods quite a few miles away from civilization. So we could have a pretty late party and no one could complain. Not that anyone would the only music to be played was probably me on the harp or Taylor on her guitar.

Our family was pretty talented in the musical aspect we could make up songs out of thin air, or play along with a song that was on the radio. Taylor is my best friend even though she's my cousin we do almost everything together. She is almost like a sister to me, and I've lived with her ever since my parents had died. We were both around the same age she was a year older than me; 18. This was her last year in high school, while I still had one more year to go.

She is about just a half inch shorter than me, her temper always firey. Her hair is around that dreamy color sandy blond where as mine is this brown that would be close to a dark blond, but darker. Her eyes are this heavenly blue that you can find in the sky on those wonderful perfect days where you can lounge on a blanket under a tree and watch the clouds drift aimlessly through out the sky. Mine however, are this color that everyone always questions me if I'm wearing contacts or not; purple. Taylor had this thing where she has to have her hair in a short fashion, if it was was short she would spike it, if it got a bit shaggy, she would throw it in a fohawk.

My hair went down to that small space in between my shoulders and I braid my bangs into two braids so that it falls down the sides of my face. Taylor and I seem to have this unnaturally fair skin, I'm lucky enough that I can tan a little if I'm outside a lot, where as Taylor burns fairly easy. She always gets a new set of freckles whenever she goes outside, guess I got lucky and rarely ever get any, if I do it's on my arms and legs.

Anyways it was Thursday night around 8:30 P.M. we were both sitting on her couch, she was reading The Hobbit by J.R.R. Tolkien I was watching a good old rerun of Friends that I had seen before. There was a noise that came from upstairs like something had fallen out of it's place. Taylor looks up from her book, and looks in my direction, "Did you hear that?" she states. I look at her and respond curtly with a nod.

We both go back to what we were doing, and there was quite a loud meow. Taylor jumps off the couch and screams like she had just gotten grabbed. I fall over onto the couch unable to with hold my laughter, she looks at me with that angry look on her face, but then joins in with me. The culprit that scared Taylor jumped up onto the back of the couch and made his way onto my lap as I sat back up. I started to pet him, we called him Grey, when you look at him he has just about every color of grey imaginable in his fur so we thought it suit him well.

Taylor continued reading her book as I finished my episode of Friends, I looked in the kitchen at the microwave the clock had read 9:00 P.M. I stretched my arms over my head and let out a big yawn.

Taylor looked up from her book at me and snickered. "Well someone's tired." she said as she snickered at me. I just rolled my eyes at her and got up off the couch and went into our room. Grey followed me into the room and jumped up on my bed on the left side of the room he did one of his cat stretches as I got into bed under the covers and laid down on top of my stomach.

Taylor came in not a minute after I had and got into her bed on the right side of the room she turned off the light as she laid down into her bed, "Night Zelda." she said to me as she rolled her back to face me and we both went to sleep.

_Everything was bright almost as if the sun was out, but I took a look up at the sky past the trees the moon was full and shining brightly through them almost as if it was smiling. I took a look around the woods and realized that this area looked familiar. Taylor and I used to go hiking through these woods, I remember that this is one of my favorite paths we walk that's not too far from the house. I walk forward some more and I hear a snap, I quickly turn around and see a pair of shining blue eyes staring at me from a distance away. The eyes quickly disappeared and there was a bone chilling howl rebounding off the trees and deeper into the woods._

That is where I woke up and wiped my eyes clear of the sleep. I took a gander at the clock and it read 1:46 A.M. I sigh as I realize I haven't been sleeping very well recently. I got up out of bed and went to the kitchen, maybe a cold glass of water will ease my troubles, and so I did as soon as I finished my water I heard that same very distinct howl ripping through the forest. I felt as if it was calling to me in a strange way. I slipped on my hoodie and sneakers and quietly unlocked the front door. The howl sounded again as I walked out of the house. Just like in my dream the moon was full and lighting up the whole forest, I could see everything just about. I spotted that path that was in my dream and walked down it, not even five minutes later I arrived at the clearing that I was standing in, in my dream. This time i walked over to a tree Taylor and I had etched our names into, as soon as I neared the tree there was the sound of a snapped twig.

I swiftly turned around expecting to be met by a pair of glowing eyes, only to see a boy around my age. His hair was sandy blond like Taylor's and his eyes a darker shade of blue. The shirt he was wearing was a foresty green color and he had on a pair of blue jeans. He cautiously lifted his hands up next to his face as if to say he meant no harm, and walked slowly over to where I was standing. He came up to me and stopped as we were mere inches away. He leaned down so I could look into his eyes and grabbed my right hand with his left, and something unexpected happened.

Both of our hands had the triforce on it, except his bottom right piece was glowing, I gasped knowing what this meant. "You're Link..." I whispered so quietly not even I knew I said it. "And you're Zelda." he said with a smirk on his face. "Come with me." he said in an anxious voice "I have a car waiting for us."

He continued to hold my hand as we walked through the woods towards the road. The car was parked on the side of the road, it looked like it was a Jeep, I couldn't tell which one it was though. As we approached the car the lady inside smiled and opened the door where we would get in. "About time you found her Link, we've got to get out of here, they know were here."

**Hope it's not too short :) please review! More coming next weekend!**


End file.
